Setlist in Guitar Hero World Tour
The setlist was conformed by Activision on Friday 12th September. It consists of 86 tracks. Songs By Venue: Psi Psi Kappa (USA) Nirvana - “About a Girl (Unplugged)” Bon Jovi - Livin on a Prayer Janes Addiction - Mountain Song Wilted Orchid (Sweden) Billy Idol - “Rebel Yell” Bone Church (Poland) 311 - "Beautiful Disaster” Pang Tang Bay (Hong Kong) Wings - “Band on the Run” Ameoba Records (Los Angeles) The Eagles - “Hotel California” Tool(USA) Tool - “Parabola” Tool - “Schism” Tool - “Vicarious” Swamp Shack (Louisiana) Zakk Wylde’s Guitar Battle Black Label Society - “Stillborn” (Encore) Rock Brigade (The Pacific) Jimmy Eat World - "The Middle" Foo Fighters - "Everlong" (encore) Strutter's Farm (Kentucky) Ted Nugent’s Guitar Battle Ted Nugent - “Stranglehold” (Encore) House of Blues (Los Angeles) The Doors - "Love Me Two Times" (Encore) Ted's Tiki Hut (Tahiti) Modest Mouse - Float On Lostprophets - Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast Will Heilm's Keep (England) Coldplay - “Shiver” Recording Studio (Canada) Stuck In The Sound - “Toy Boy” AT&T Park(San Fransisco) The Mars Volta - “L'Via L'Viaquez” 30 Seconds To Mars - “The Kill” Jimi Hendrix - “The Wind Cries Mary” Jimi Hendrix - “Purple Haze (Live)” (Encore) Tesla's Coil (Australia) Ozzfest (Germany) Lacuna Coil - "Our Truth" Ozzy Osbourne - “Mr. Crowley” Ozzy Osbourne - “Crazy Train” (Encore) Times Square (New York City) Rise Against - "Re-Education (Through Labor)" Los Lobos - “La Bamba” Metallica - "Trapped Under Ice" System of a Down - “B.Y.O.B.” Van Halen - "Hot For Teacher" (Encore) Sunna's Chariot (Asgard) The Stone Roses - "Love Spreads" The Answer - "Never Too Late" Dream Theater - "Pull Me Under" Joe Satriani - “Satch Boogie” UNLISTED SONGS Help Wikihero by sorting these songs into the correct venue. Airbourne - “Too Much Too Young” The Allman Brothers Band - “Ramblin' Man” Anouk - “Good God” At The Drive-In - “One Armed Scissor” Beastie Boys - “No Sleep Till Brooklyn” Beatsteaks - “Hail to the Freaks” Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - “Weapon of Choice” blink-182 - “Dammit” Blondie - “One Way or Another” Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - “Hollywood Nights” Bullet For My Valentine - “Scream Aim Fire” Creedence Clearwater Revival - “Up Around The Bend” The Cult - “Love Removal Machine” Dinosaur Jr. - “Feel The Pain” The Enemy - “Aggro” Filter - “Hey Man, Nice Shot” Fleetwood Mac - “Go Your Own Way” The Guess Who - “American Woman” Hush Puppies - “You're Gonna Say Yeah” Interpol - “Obstacle 1” Kent - “Vinternoll2” Korn - “Freak On A Leash” Lenny Kravitz - “Are You Gonna Go My Way” Linkin Park - “What I've Done” The Living End - “Prisoner of Society” Lynyrd Skynyrd - “Sweet Home Alabama (Live)” MC5’s Wayne Kramer - “Kick Out The Jams” Michael Jackson - “Beat It” Motörhead - “Overkill” Muse - “Assassin” Negramaro - “Nuvole e Lenzuola” No Doubt - “Spiderwebs” NOFX - “Soul Doubt” Oasis - “Some Might Say” Paramore - “Misery Business” Pat Benatar - “Heartbreaker" R.E.M. - “The One I Love” Radio Futura - “Escuela De Calor” Sex Pistols - “Pretty Vacant” Silversun Pickups - “Lazy Eye” Smashing Pumpkins - “Today” Steely Dan - “Do It Again” Steve Miller Band - “The Joker” Sting - “Demolition Man (Live)” Sublime - “Santeria” Survivor - “Eye of the Tiger” Tokio Hotel - “Monsoon” Trust - “Antisocial” Willie Nelson - “On The Road Again” Downloadable Content Downloadable content usually costs $5.50 for a song Pack and $2.00 for a single song. Songs marked with a star are free. Death Magnetic Pack (avalible now) Metallica - That Was Just Your Life Metallica - End of the Line Metallica - Broken, Beat and Scarred Metallica - The Day That Never Comes Metallica - All Nightmare Long Metallica - Cyanide Metallica - The Unforgiven III Metallica - The Judas Kiss Metallica - Suicide & Redemption Metallica - My Apocalypse Jimi Hendrix Pack (available now) Jimi Hendrix - If 6 Was 9 Jimi Hendrix - Little Wing Jimi Hendrix - Fire (live) The Raconteurs Pack (available November 20th) The Raconteurs - Salute Your Solution The Raconteurs - Hold Up The Raconteurs - Consoler of the Lonely R.E.M. Pack (available now) R.E.M. - Horse to Water R.E.M. - Man-Sized Wreath R.E.M. - Supernatural Superserious The Smashing Pumpkins Pack (available now) The Smashing Pumpkins - G.L.O.W. The Smashing Pumpkins - 1979 The Smashing Pumpkins - The Everlasting Gaze Dig out Your Soul Pack(available sometime in 2009) Oasis - The Turning Oasis - I'm Outta Time Oasis - (Get of Your)High Horse Lady Oasis - Falling Down Oasis - To Be Where There's Life Oasis - Ain't Got Nothin' Oasis - The Nature of Reality Oasis - Soldier On Singles (not released in a pack) An Endless Sporadic - Anything* Sworn - Elctrorock* Rick Springfield - Jessie's Girl Foreigner - Hot Blooded Boston - Rock and Roll Band Blind Melon - No Rain Zakk Wylde - Zakk Wylde Guitar Duel* Ted Nugent - Ted Nugent Guitar Duel* Jack White & Alicia Keyes - Another Way To Die